


𝐌𝐲 𝐓𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐀𝐫𝐞 𝐁𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐒𝐞𝐚

by junkyardhound



Series: MGS Fics [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyardhound/pseuds/junkyardhound
Summary: ᵃ ᶜᵒᵐᵖⁱˡᵃᵗⁱᵒⁿ ᵒᶠ ˡᵉⁿᵃ'ˢ ᶠⁱⁿᵃˡ ᵐᵒᵐᵉⁿᵗˢ, ᵃˢ ʷᵉˡˡ ᵃˢ ʲᵃᶜᵏˢ ᵉˣᵖᵉʳⁱᵉⁿᶜᵉˢ.
Relationships: Venom Snake & Original Character(s), Venom Snake (Metal Gear)/Original Character(s)
Series: MGS Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479248





	𝐌𝐲 𝐓𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐀𝐫𝐞 𝐁𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐒𝐞𝐚

“Hey you, yeah you!” Venom turned his head over his shoulder, relieved to find Lena leaning over next to him, hands on hips. “I think you’d know I have a name, L.” He let out a chuckle, continuing looking at the collage of colors that painted the ocean waves below him. The soft crashing of the, brought his to a euphoric state of mind, and he puffed at his vintage cigar. Lena wriggled her finger to said cigar, and gave a mischievous look. “What’s that you got, V?” She sneered goofing, pretending to be grossed at the second hand smoke smell. V gently whacked her hand away, “Cut that out, you ain’t gettin’ none of this.”

She pretended to be hurt, followed by a fake gasp of shock. “Who said I wanted anythin’? I was just curious is allll.” She snickered, then plopped down next to him, legs dangling over the rails. V noticed her lingering look on the cigar, and nudged her slightly. “Don’t try and plan anything sneaky you, or I may push you into the ocean.” 

“AH! What makes you think that? What if I just want to hang out with father o’ mine?” 

With that, V became a coughing mess and Lena was ready to smack at his back vigorously. When V came to his senses, he cleared his throat and immediately turned to look at her. 

“Now why would you say that to me when you know who your real father is?” 

To be truthful, V felt a warmness in his heart to be called a father by someone he cared about and protected. It gave him a sense of refreshment. He hadn’t realized the look on Lena’s face, which had a guilty demeanor. 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you if I called you dad. It’s not because you look like him it's just..” She scratched at her cheek, which V often noted as a sign of nervousness. “..I just said it because you’re the closest person to a father figure I have. I know Big Boss is just trying to protect me from, well, everything..but..whatever never mind.” 

She felt diminished. Though V’s face showed hardness, he understood what she was trying to say. 

“It’s fine. Just through me off guard.” He looks at the cigar between his fingers, the cinders burning at the top, ashes building up. Lena tried not to make eye contact, still embarrassed despite V’s reassurance. 

V smiled softly, and tapped at her shoulder. She instantly looked at him, then to the lending hand and what was in it.

“Just this once; don’t be tellin’ no one either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Helena Romanova/Oh and Jack Miller-Oh are my ocs and cannot be used for writing without my permission first. All the other characters including Metal Gear belong to Hideo Kojima.


End file.
